frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ashlinom/Kraina lodu 2 - rozdział pierwszy
Roździał pierwszy. Kiedy niebo zbierało ciemny kolor, który za chwilę miał ozdobić się gwiazdami, słońce ostatni raz patrzyło na ludzi. Oni tylko podziwiali pomarańczowy blask falującego światła, przyproszonego chmurami, ułożonymi we wzory nie do opisania, nie występujące w inne pory dnia. Tylko ten czas był na tyle piękny, aby się pojawiły. Ludzie przestali jednak spoglądać na ten cud. '' Jaka szkoda. Co jeśli ktoś nadal o tym cudzie rozmyśla wieczorami? Tak robiła Anna. Była typem filozofa, rozmyślała nad tym co się stało, jednak urzekający widok wyłączył jej myślenie. Nie mogła się ruszyć, mówić. Ognista kula znikała za horyzontem. Anna powoli się budziła, kiedy usłyszała jak ktoś wchodzi drzwiami. Duże dłonie opadły jej na ramiona, a po chwili Kristoff pocałował ją czule, że tęsknota za nim przeszła w niepamięć. Kiedy cofnął głowę, ona się uśmiechnęła z lekko zmrużonymi oczami obserwującymi jak siada obok na parapecie. -Jak tam moja księżniczka? -Dobrze... Właśnie się zastanawiałam, co przyniesie życie. Co mam przez resztę lat robić. -Wiesz... Nie ma co tym głowy zawracać. Trzeba się cieszyć. A co powiesz na to, żebyśmy pojechali do lasu na śniadanie? Pokażę Ci kilka naprawdę ładnych miejsc. - odwzajemnił uśmiech otrzepując włosy. -Oczywiście - pochyliła się oraz pocałowała go w policzek. - A teraz chodź na kolecję bo nam ucieknie... Anna opowiadała Kristoffowi o tym, jak handlarz kłócił się ze strażnikiem, przyczym głośno się śmiali. Kiedy Anna się zakrztusiła kawałkiem makaronu Kris omało nie spadł z krzesła, ale jak na faceta przystało, pomógł jej to cuś wykrztusić z gardła, a kiedy to się udało, "pocisk" wylądował w garnku z zupą, co spowodowało kolejną partię śmiechu. Nagle drzwi jadalni się otworzyły, zza których wyszła Elsa ze zdziwieniem. Para od razu ucichła z oczami utkwionymi w królową. Anna się spojrzała na Kristoffa, Kristoff na Anne, i znowu zaczeli się śmiać jak nigdy, przyczym on stojąc odchylił się do tyłu, a po chwili się przewrócił. Oboje od śmiechu nic nie widzieli. Anna chwiejnymi krokami podeszła do niego poczym powoli kucnęła. Elsa też robiąc uśmiech śmięchnęła się raz. -Co wy robicie? No błagam, powagi. Para znowu się na siebie spojrzała ucichając niecałkiem, po sekundzie jednak znowu kontynuowali zabawę. Elsa zdąrzyła się rozsiąść, podczas gdy oni nadal opierając się o siebie dążyli do stołu. Kiedy ucichli, zaczęła wlewać zupę. -Droga Królowo - zaczął dostawca lodu - na twym miejscu nie jadłbym tej zupy... Elsa z uśmiechem odstawiła ją na bok. -I tak nie byłam głodna. -Elsa, bo my... My... - Annie zszedł uśmiech z twarzy, bała się reakcji siostry. Z twarzy Krisa także można było rozczytać zakłopotanie. -Tak...? -Elsa, czymogłabyśmiudzielićsakramentumałżeńskiego. -Co? -Boże, Elsa, żenić się chcę! - Anna zasłoniła usta rękoma. Kristoffowi zbladła twarz. Co jeśli się nie zgodzi? Po historii z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać (Hans, brr...) jest to sytuacja sytuacja niezręczna, no ale cóż. -Hmm... Para podała sobie ręce i próbowała cokolwiek powiedzieć. -Akceptuję warunki umowy. Anna krzyknęła z radości przy okazji skacząc. -Kristoff! Kris, Kris, Kris... - w ułamku sekundy pojawiła się przy nim oraz obejmując mu twarz dwoma dłońmi i pocałowała go. Pociągnęła go za rękę i pobiegła w stronę drzwi. Kiedy omijali Elsę, ta patrzyła w drugą stronę. Ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma zrobiła z dłoni żółwika i po cichu przybiła go z Kristoffem. -Dzięki za pomoc - mruknął pod nosem, poczym wybiegł na hol. ''Całe miasto cieszyło się z wiadomości o nadchodzącym ślubie Anny i Kristoffa. Każdy chciał pomóc, był to kolejny ważny moment w historii Arendelle. Dzieci połączyły pracę z zabawą rozwieszając flagi z godłem królestwa na latarniach. Elsie także zmieniło się życie. Wiecznie opanowana przed emocjami pragnęła ciepła i miłości. Po powrocie do zamku oraz zakończeniu "zimy wieków" nadal była niepewna, jednak myśl o siostrze wychodzącej za mąż sprawiła że całe spięcie które trzymała w sobie zostało przez nią zapomniane. Elsa szła przez ogrody królewskie rozmyślając nad wszystkim. Jedynie polityka nie przekraczała granicy ogrodu, dzięki czemu rozmyślała o życiu w spokoju. Usiadła na ławce pod wierzbą. Fontanna przed nią była średnich rozmiarów, woda tryskała z marmurowego dzbana trzymanego przez małego chłopca. Elsa czasami puszczając wodze fantazji, wyobrażała go jako prawdziwego, biegającego z nią po ogrodach. Nigdy nie słyszała co mówi. Czuła się jak ktoś za niego odpowiedzialny. Była samotna. Chciała poznać kogoś. Błogi spokój... Tego potrzebowała bardzo, jednak nie będąc samej byłaby szczęśliwa, gdyby. Była z kimś, kogo się przytuli, pocałuje... Trzeba wracać do obowiązków, pomyślała. Wyszła ze swojego ulubionego miejsca, kierując się do pałacu kamienną ścieżką. Wzdłóż niej ciągneły się różane krzewy. Idąc tak bardzo nieuważnie potknęła się. Już wyciągnęła ręce aby ochronić głowę, jednak... Ktoś ją złapał. Leżąc brzuchem w dół była zdziwiona, gdyż nikogo nie słyszała. -Żyjesz? Chyba Cie wystraszyłem... - zatkał go widok Królowej, która od razu wstała. Jej oczom ukazał się młodzieniec w jej wieku. Był wyższy od niej o głowę, a atletyczna, sylwetka wyróżniała go z tłumu. Miał on lekko trójkątną głowę, brązowe, długowate oraz rozczochrane włosy opadające na błękitno-zielone oczy, z boku wyglądające na szare. -Dziękuję Ci. Mogę wiedzieć kim jesteś? -Nazywam się Vulfric. -A ja Elsa. -Królowa... Ja... Nie przeszkadzam już, muszę iść - pobiegł od niej, pozostawiając kobietę samą. Musiała iść dalej. Tym razem uważając na kroki wbiegła do sali nadrabiając spóźnienie. Z boku zauważyła Kristoffa ze zdyszanym głosem. -Elsa... Znaczy kró... Dobra, to bez znaczenia, widziałaś Annę? -Co sie stało sie? -No cuś sie stało, bo zazwyczaj jest wszędzie, a teraz... Anna zniknęła. -Pomocy!!! Pożar! - krzyknęła służąca i zemdlała obok jej towarzyszek. -Anna... - szepnął przerażony i pobiegł na górę gdzie szalał żywioł. Di end Nie, to nie di end właściwy, będą jeszcze roździały, no ale jeżeli ten pisze 4 godziny, troszku poszczekacie, no ale cóż, mamy wakacje. Brzydko to napisałam, więc chce pewnego miszcza aby mi tu poradził. To by było na tyle. Cześć. Dobranoc o 02:23 w nocy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania